This invention relates to malt-infused cocoa and chocolate formulations. In effect, the present invention relates to chocolate formulations having cereal-based cocoa extenders, where the cocoa extenders are derived from toasted malted cereals.
The present discussion assumes a working knowledge by the reader and practitioner of this invention of the basics of chocolate formulations in general, and of the manner in which cereals, such as barley, are malted.
Nonetheless, for purpose of understanding certain terminology used herein, a brief review of those technologies now follows.
It is well known that cocoa is the principle flavouring ingredient, and a principle fat ingredient, of chocolate. Eating chocolates, such as milk chocolate and the like, are compound formulations which employ additional sources of fat, milk solids, and the like, but cocoa is the principle flavour source.
Cocoa is derived from the cacao tree, which was originally native to South America, but which is now widely cultivated around the world in the equatorial regions. That is to say, cacao trees are grown in tropical and sub-tropical regions only. Cocoa is obtained by fermenting the fruit, which grows in pods that contain a sweet pulp with rows of embedded seeds. The fermented pods are treated to extract the seeds, which are then cured and roasted, to obtain clean kernelsxe2x80x94which are referred to in the industry as cocoa nibs. Cocoa products generally have relatively high food values because of their fat, carbohydrate, and protein contents.
Cocoa beans comprise approximately 54% fat, and that fat content is taken into account in arriving at certain ranges of ingredients as discussed hereafter.
Chocolate liquor is obtained by grinding the roasted cocoa nibs, so as to form a thick smooth paste.
Very often, the cocoa liquorxe2x80x94also, variously referred to as chocolate liquor or chocolate liquidxe2x80x94is pressed using hydraulic presses. The paste is placed between press plates and high pressure is applied, with a yellowish-white vegetable fat being squeezed out. That fat is known as cocoa butter, and it carries a significant chocolate flavour. Most flavour constituents of the cocoa lodge themselves in the fat.
What remains in the hydraulic press after the cocoa butter has been removed is a pressed cake, which is known in the industry as cocoa powder.
However, various cocoa powders are known in the industry as having more or less fat content, depending on the amount of pressingxe2x80x94pressure and timexe2x80x94that has been applied to the cocoa liquor.
As noted, another principle ingredient in preparation of the malt-infused chocolate formulations in keeping with the present invention is finely ground toasted malted cereals.
Of course, malting is well known in the whisky and beer industries, and the term refers to the preparation of cereal grainxe2x80x94usually barley, but other cereals as noted hereafter may also be maltedxe2x80x94for further processing in the distilling and brewing industries. The following discussion is particularly in respect of the preparation of malted barley, a principle ingredient in the preparation of beer.
First, the barley or other cereal is steeped. By that, it is meant that the barley is soaked in water, under specific and controlled conditions, the details of which are not relevant to the present invention.
Thereafter, the barley is germinated, during which enzyme production occurs in the kernels, and new growth of the kernels occurs.
Thereafter, what is by then known as the malt, is kilned. That is to say, the germination process in the malt is arrested, and the malt is dried and cured.
In the drying step, the malt is heated to a relatively low temperature over a fairly long period of time; in the curing stage the temperature is raisedxe2x80x94typically, the curing temperature is below the boiling point of waterxe2x80x94after which the malting process is concluded.
However, in keeping with the present invention, one further step occurs, and that is to toast the malted cereal. By toasting, it is meant that the malted cereal is exposed to a relatively high temperature for a relatively short period of time, whereby it changes its colour by darkening, carmelization of sugars in the cereal will occur, and most remaining moisture will be driven off.
It has been noted that cacao trees are grown only in tropical and sub-tropical regions. However, as a consequence of market forces, including increased demand for cocoa and chocolate products, the price of cocoa has increased considerably over the past decade or so. Accordingly, supply has fallen behind demand.
The situation has been somewhat exacerbated because a number of European countries now permit up to 5% vegetable oilxe2x80x94palm kernel oil, or the likexe2x80x94to chocolate. This has put forward pressure on the price of cocoa butter, and upward pressure on the price of the non-fat portion of the cocoa bean production, namely the cocoa powder.
Moreover, the price of cocoa powder is calculated from the sum of the total asking prices, particularly in the futures market, less the highest demandxe2x80x94which in this case, is for cocoa powder. Thus, the price of cocoa butter has slipped, relative to the price of cocoa powder.
That is, at least in part, because the use of cocoa powders in various food products such as desserts, cakes, biscuits, ice cream, snacks, chocolate milk, cocoa beverages, and so on, has increased, beyond the demand for compound chocolate where the contribution of cocoa butter is requiredxe2x80x94such as in eating chocolate as used in chocolate bars and chocolate-based confections, in enrobing chocolate, and the like.
The present invention is predicated on the fact that cocoa butter can be used for the fat source in the preparation of chocolate formulations. Either cocoa butter, or cocoa liquor, can be employed, it being recognized that the fat content of cocoa liquor is approximately 54% and that the fat content of cocoa butter is effectively 100%.
Thus, in order to provide a standard chocolate formulation having approximately 10% to 12% fat content, with 78% to 80% non-fat content, (or other standard chocolate formulations as described hereafter), and having in mind that a significant chocolate flavour contribution can be derived from the use of cocoa fat, and that further flavour contribution can be derived in respect of a toasted, carmelized, flavour contribution, the present invention unexpectedly recognizes therefore that toasted malted cereals can be employed to provide significant bulk and appropriate flavour contributions to chocolate formulations.
Thus, as will be noted hereafter, malt-infused chocolate formulations can be provided that will result in organoleptic characteristics, colour, handling characteristics, and the like, which are the same as commercial cocoa.
To arrive at the provision of the non-fat, cereal-based cocoa extenders in keeping with the present invention, the applicability and suitability of barleyxe2x80x94specially two-row barleyxe2x80x94as well as wheat, rye, buckwheat, oak, and rice, and mixtures thereof, is discussed hereafter.
Rikon et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,153, issued Jun. 15, 1982, teaches a formulation and process for the preparation of imitation cocoa powder. This patent specifically discusses the provision of a completely imitation product which is intended to replicate cocoa, and has particularly for its purpose to provide an imitation product which replaces natural cocoa powder without having to adjust or vary the formulation for products which would otherwise contain natural cocoa powder. Thus, the Rikon et al patent is specifically intended to provide an imitation cocoa replacement, as opposed to cocoa extenders, where the imitation cocoa provides essentially the same functional and organoleptic properties in the end use product to be manufactured from the imitation cocoa, as those which are obtainable with natural cocoa powders.
Thus, Rikon et al teaches a product which is not at all natural in the sense that it is not derived from cocoa beans, as is the present invention. Indeed, the patent teaches the preparation of imitation cocoa powders, chocolate liquors, and the like, including even the use of artificial chocolate flavour. Moreover, the patent specifically teaches the use of hydrogenated vegetable fats.
Liggett U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,890, issued Jan. 26, 1982, and a related PCT publication WO 79/0042 1, teach the provision of a cocoa substitute which is derived from roasted yeast. Once again, the teachings of the Liggett patents are particularly directed to the provision of cocoa substitutes by which particularly chocolate flavoured beverages can be prepared. An example which teaches the preparation of a substitute for enrobing chocolate, however, does teach the use of cocoa butter together with the roasted yeast, sugar, imitation vanilla, imitation cream, and a malt extract.
A cocoa extender is taught in Crispo U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,740, issued Oct. 10, 1978. Here, the cocoa extender is derived from peanut grit, almond shells, or soya bean flakes, which are then roasted so as to provide a rich chocolate brown colour without developing any taste or flavour characteristics which are inimical with chocolate flavour, or which provide any other undesired flavour or physical property.
The Crispo formulations are such that compound chocolates are provided that include cocoa and the cocoa extender, together with typical chocolate ingredients such as sugar, milk solids, vegetable fat, and the like.
As discussed above, a principle purpose of the present invention is to permit the use of cocoa liquor or cocoa butter as the fat source, and to replace the cocoa solid with another solidxe2x80x94in this case, a non-fat, cereal-based cocoa extender which comprises finely ground toasted malted cereal. The cereal may be chosen from the group which consists of barley, wheat, rye, buckwheat, rice, oats, and mixtures thereof.
To that end, the present invention provides a malt-infused chocolate formulation which comprises from 19% to 50% by weight of cocoa liquor and from 81% to 50% by weight of non-fat, cereal-based cocoa extender.
The non-fat, cereal-based cocoa extender consists of finely ground toasted malted cereal which is chosen from the group consisting of barley, wheat, rye, buckwheat, rice, and mixtures thereof.
So as to meet standard market expectations and conditions, the present invention provides malt-infused chocolate formulations wherein the ranges of the formulation are in keeping with conventional cocoa nomenclature as follows:
Typically, in keeping with the present invention, the finely ground non-fat, cereal-based cocoa extender has been ground to a fineness such that at least 99% thereof passes through a 200 mesh sieve.
Also, typically, the finely ground non-fat, cereal-based cocoa extender is based on malted barley.
If so, then typically the barley is a two-row barley.
So as to provide additional chocolate flavour, if necessary, the present invention provides that the malt-infused chocolate formulation may further comprise up to an additional 5% by weight of natural chocolate flavour additive.
In another principle embodiment of the present invention, the malt-infused chocolate formulation may comprise from 10% to 27% by weight of cocoa butter, and from 90% to 73% by weight of the non-fat, cereal-based cocoa extender.
In that case, the ranges of the formulations in keeping with conventional cocoa nomenclature, are as follows:
The present invention also provides methods for making malt-infused chocolate formulations in keeping with the present invention. The method comprise the following steps:
(a) Toasting the malted cereal to a desired degree of colour and flavour.
(b) Grinding the toasted cereal of step (a).
(c) Cooling the ground toasted cereal to below 30xc2x0 C.
(d) Adding the desired amount of cocoa liquor, or cocoa butterxe2x80x94depending on the formulation and the principle ingredients being employedxe2x80x94to the ground toasted cereal, and thoroughly mixing the same.
As above, typically step (b) is carried out so that at least 99% of the ground toasted cereal will pass through a 200 mesh sieve.
Also, the present invention may comprise the following further step:
After step (c), adding an additional natural chocolate flavour to ground toasted cereal, in an amount up to 5% by weight of the desired formulation.
Typically, the cereal is barley; and if so, typically the barley is two-row barley. The reason for that is that two-row barley has higher proteinxe2x80x94to the extent of about 14% to 20% by weightxe2x80x94and about 5% to 6% by weight less carbohydrate, and about 3% to 4% less fibre, than six-row barley.
Further discussion of the nutritional value and expectations of the malt-infused chocolate formulations of the present invention, follows hereafter.